1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to artificial illumination for photography, and more particularly to the projection of a light beam for telephoto photography.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, devices for projecting a light beam for telephoto photography are bulky and complex units which are impractical in many instances for those reasons, and the cost of such devices is more than many photographers and hobbyists are willing to pay.
A particular prior art device has been developed to overcome the above described general problems and that prior art device includes a bar clamped intermediate its opposite ends on a telephoto lens with that bar equipped to carry a photo flash unit on one end and a fresnel lens on the other end. The mounting of this prior art device is time consuming and can result in the loss of valuable photographs. Also, the mounting of the device atop the telephoto lens is less than desirable as the weight thereof places an undesirable stress on the lens assembly and its positioning can interfere with the lens focusing mechanism. The only way to alter the projected light pattern in this prior art device is to exchange the fresnel lens thereof with one of a different size, as the distance between the photo flash mechanism and the fresnel lens is fixed.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved light projecting apparatus that overcomes some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art.